Xanadu
by KwongTN
Summary: What happens after the two and the others depart for Xanadu? Rated K just in case. Long story intended. My first story, no flames please. :P Constructive criticism are welcomed...
1. Prologue: Thinking Back

Prologue: Thinking Back

* * *

Yuji:

Shana, the girl that loved me and whom I loved back. I looked down on the power of love once and I know finally knew of the power of it, and why it was called the strongest Unrestricted spell of all.

I created Xanadu, by merging with the Snake of The Festival, or, also known as the Creator God, the god that was sealed by the ancient Flame Hazes due to the intention of creating Xanadu eons ago. A few months ago, I received two letters, one from Shana, the girl who had no idea about love before and from Kazumi, the girl that was in love in me.

The two letters written told me to choose one of them to walk together during Christmas Eve, and Shana and Kazumi will still remain good friends regardless of who I chose on that day. Of course, I mentally chose Shana, the fights and training with her got me into a felling of love towards her that I don't want to show up. But, she made me realize: It was okay to love.

On the night of Christmas Eve, I made it obvious that I chose Shana by appearing in front of her. Seeing her smiling happily and knowing that I chose her, I finally voluntarily erased my existence.

After some time wandering in endless space where existence and non-existence elements exchange with each other, the Creator God finally found me. I told him about the girl I'm in love with and that she's a Flame Haze. Upon hearing that she's a Flame Haze, the Creator God told me that the fate of a Flame Haze was to fight Crimson Denizens, until their luck runs out. He then later proceeded into making a pact with me, with me letting him go as my body to create the paradise Xanadu.

After some time, the paradise, Xanadu was created, with of course, blood, sweat and tears from both sides, the Crimson Denizens and the Flame Hazes.

I've been defeated by Shana, what happens now? I thought, staring into deep, endless space.

Johan suddenly appeared, "I see… You're underestimating love! If love was behind your whole plan-"

"No, I've forced my will on everyone, I can't just forget all of that for love." I said, guilt taking over me.

"It's all right. I love you anyways; I love you more than anyone!" Shana said. I opened my eyes and saw her, accompanying me flying on the sky. I smiled at her.

"No matter what you do, if I think it's wrong, I'll stop you. If you're suffering, I'll help you. If you're worried, I'll think with you…" Shana paused for a while. "But you can't leave me."

"Shana…" I looked down, still guilty about myself, but I still don't really think I deserved her by now.

"I know what you're feeling. But I want to hear your feeling."

"I'm sure I'll do thing you won't like. Bad things, probably. If I'm suffering, I'm sure you'll help me. And if I'm worried, I'll want to hear what you think. But, if you let me, I want to be with you."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay."

"Shana…" I said, as I leaned in to share our first kiss, the kiss that Shana originally said that she would never do with me. We kissed each other, I never felt like that before, it was like Shana sucked me into her and she was mine, just like I was hers.

We broke our kiss. And we found out that I was a true existence, not a torch anymore. The Midnight Lost Child was still in me, which I don't really need it now.

"Shall we go to the new world, Xanadu?" Alastor said enthusiastically.

Shana smiled at me, and we flew into the portal into Xanadu, and the pathway to the Human world was sealed. I finally fulfilled my wish to walk with Shana.

* * *

Shana:

Yuji that idiot. He should've told me sooner that he loved me. I didn't know of that feeling at first, but he made me realize it. I've been hurt, have been jealous, have been through all this, but all are worth it, since I have him now.

I had an argument with Wilhelmina that day on Christmas Eve, when I should let Yuji choose Kazumi or me and act like nothing after that even if I'm hurt by his choice. I saw Yuji and my heart skipped a beat. But just as I'm running to him, his existence was gone. The only thing that was left of him was the letters he gave to Kazumi and me.

After that, what I really found out is that he is in love with me, just as I am with him. I couldn't put it straight- whether he wanted to be with me or he just want to save the Flame Hazes. I don't know, but I thought about what he did is wrong, and I fought him.

I finally realized, what he did was for the good of all of us, to let me walk alongside him and to let him walk alongside me since that was his wish. I was so hurt when he said he wanted to punish himself for thousands of years until he can walk along me. Well, he can wait for that, but I definitely can't!

I've been through too much to suffer this type of hurt again. I used all my power that I've left to defeat him, and after that confessed my love to him.

No matter what he does, if I think it's wrong, I'll stop him. If he's suffering, I'll help him. If he's worried, I'll think with him… But he can't leave me.

As he kissed me, I could find no way of denial into him, as I melted the moment his lips touched mine. Funny huh? When last time I said I would never do it with him, I'm doing it now…

After we kissed, the spell made by the Spiral Organ was activated, and Yuji was not a Torch anymore, he was an existence, which was permanent.

"Shall we go to the new world, Xanadu?" Alastor said enthusiastically.

I smiled at Yuji, as we flew into the portal that led into Xanadu. The pathway to the Human World was sealed, and Yuji, he finally fulfilled his wish to walk with me, as I fulfilled mine, too…


	2. Chapter 1: A Beginning From the Ending

Chapter 1: A Beginning From the Ending

* * *

It's been six months since me and Shana and other Flame Hazes have departed to the world I've created – Xanadu, mainly to save Shana from her inevitable fate as a Flame Haze, to fight Crimson Denizens until they die. And when they die, they don't leave a trace, not a body, or anything, they'll just vanish. And no one will ever remember that they've ever existed in the first place.

During the phase of creating the world Xanadu, I thought of what my life would be at Xanadu, after I've finished punishing myself for thousands of years until Denizens and humans finally come along and I can finally walk along Shana. Well, that is, until Shana finally knocked some sense into me and told me that she loved me and wanted to go with me immediately and don't want to wait for my punishment…

Misaki City, which is now Misaki Lake, a pool of existence and as a "factory" for all power of existence in this world.

After holding Shana's hands and coming to Xanadu, we built a little cottage, using Power of Existence as fuel. Within a few days, the house was completed, of course, fully furnished and equipped. It was a masterpiece in contrast with the sparkling Misaki Lake.

* * *

Shana was sleeping, facing me. I gazed into her sleeping face. It's just so beautiful, pure and perfect. I reached out my hand and gently stroked away the hair that partly covered her face and put her into view again.

Shana slowly opened her eyes."Good morning, Yuji," she said while yawning as she looked at me. I replied with a "Good morning Shana, my love," I smiled at her.

She turned around as she looked out of the glass-made tinted wall. It was a fine morning, Misaki Lake was sparkling, and the trees were partly covering the scenery, creating another nice view of the forest and mountains that came up at the edge of Misaki Lake.

"So, what are you going to do today?"I asked her and I buried my face into her long straight black hair, taking up her scent that sometimes send me crazy after. "Are you going to try to destroy the kitchen again?"I teased her in my best tone and held her in my arm from behind.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" her face suddenly went crimson red, just like her hair during her battle form, I just like the way she blushes when she's embarrassed, she's just so cute that way!

"Ohh, you're blushing, Shana…" I teased her again. She hurled a pillow at me and hit me with it. "Ok, sorry Shana... Ouch!"

"Hmph," she turned her face away, partly angry at me in a fun way.

"Shana, even if you destroy the kitchen, we still have enough power of existence to fix it, right?" I asked as I hugged her from behind again and tried to tickle her. Apparently it didn't work…

"But still…"she still turned her face away, still blushing.

She cradled into me as a few minutes of silence passed.

"Uhh...Yuji…"and she paused.

"Yes my love?" I looked up.

She pointed to my hands surrounding her that are hugging her. It seems that she has been locked down to the bed.

"Oh…Sorry," I said and released my grip on her. "So, what's our plan for today?"

"Hmph," she huffed away. But judging from how her eyes are sparking and her mischievous grin, I'm sure that today's gonna be really fun.

* * *

"Ta-da" said an excited Shana, using a louder voice than usual. She opened the cover on the plate that she just took out. "Melon bread! The best food in the world!"

Now, where is this going? I thought and looked at the pile of melon bread that are stacked in front of me. Wait! These did not look like the ones that you buy in the store! A trickle of sweat flowed down from my back as I thought of the possible explanation for this 'weird' melon bread. Don't tell me…

No, no. It's better to ask Shana. "Erm… Shana, did you … err … by any chance … made this … yourself?" I swallowed the last word, afraid by its outcome.

"Yup, Shana's trademark bread! Crispy on the outside, soft in the insides, and using real melons, there's no melon bread in the world would be tastier than this!" she said like she was making a commercial. Shana looked at me for one second and immediately understood what I meant by 'making this herself'. She turned away to the window and looked outside. I guess my expression told her everything…

"Yes, the kitchen did … survive … I put up a Fuzetsu before I started … and the good news is…" she looked at me with a smile on the face as another grin came up on her face, "I don't even have to restore anything!" I guess she was happy for the "revenge" for making her blushing that she made me worry for nothing.

"Really?!" I asked her as my face brightened up, surprised that she mastered her cooking skills. That means, I thought, I'll be having lots of awesome food from now on!

"But…" Shana continued, "Today is just lucky," she turned back to face me again. "I'm not really going to be cooking more because I doubt that other stuff that I make other then melon bread can be eaten…" She came to the table and start packing the food into a basket.

I sighed, Shana really knows me better than I do myself, I wonder if that's the same for me towards her.

"Anyways," she continued, "this isn't for breakfast, we have a picnic beside Misaki Lake later." Shana said, and she continued quickly to pack the melon bread into the basket.

"With who?" I asked, curious about who will make her so happy. "You'll know…" she replied, with a grin on her face.

I walked to the window and took in a deep view of the ideal sight, just outside of our house. I leaned onto the window and thought back to the time I just met Shana. I smiled. She's grown a lot and been through a lot since that, and I don't want to see her get hurt by her own feelings, not anymore, because she knows, that I'm hers, and she will be always mine.

"I'm done!" Shana exclaimed, and ran over to me to take my hand. I did not have time to react as she dragged me out of the house.

"Wa-wait!"I cried, but she kept on dragging me along. I had no choice then, I thought. I closed my eyes, materialized my wings behind me and flew. And of course, pulling her upwards, too. She gasped and immediately opened her crimson-red wings, in contrast to my sky-blue wings and flew beside me.

My gaze fell on her, in her eyes were only the look of apologies. "Gomenasai, I guess I'm too excited…" she told me as she looked down, disappointed by herself dragging me like this.

I looked into her eyes, our gaze locked on each other, from my side here, she was just so beautiful. "Don't be," I said as I leaned in to kiss her, our lips connected and locked to each other.

We kissed for a long time and were unaware that we were almost out of breath, as we continued on flying. I could almost feel Shana gasping for air and I realized that I'm also at my limit. I guess we should break the kiss now, I thought absent-mindedly, probably because most of my focusing are spent on Shana.

Just when I was about to break the kiss, out came a bandage shooting out from nowhere and pulled us down, and thus, naturally breaking the kiss we were working on. We landed with a "thump" on the floor. Shana was on top of me. As she regained consciousness, she quickly scrambled to sit up at once, and pulled me up too. My, my, how caring of Shana…

"What are you doing, flying over Misaki Lake by yourself ~de arimasuka," said a emotionless Wilhelmina, with one hand holding Pheles and Johan's child , Justus, who was entrusted to her.

"Explanation needed," Tiamat, as a headband on Wilhelmina's head said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hahaha, kissing and forgot to land, huh?" Rebecca laughed like a maniac, looking at us.

"Um…" Shana replied, her face blushing like crazy, and she buried her face in my chest. I admit, I did blush, but what was I to do? To burry my face in her chest or her hair? No! That would be more embarrassing for both of us!

I stood up, with her face still in my chest. I put one of my arms around her to comfort her, which I thought will help her ease the embarrassing moment for her and me. But oppositely, I could feel the addition of the heat her face is radiating. I could hear a low throat-clearing sound that was quite familiar, I wonder whose was it...

"Ehm…" Rebecca cleared her throat and looked down at us. "Can we go to the picnic spot now?" said Rebecca, using her tone to monopolize the embarrassing aura surrounding us here now. "We mustn't take all day, y'know."

"Fine, fine, you'll take the lead," I replied. "Let's go, Sha-na," I dragged her name on purpose, making her blush even more. She smacked my back using the one hand she was free from the back. "Ow…!" I laughed.

"Ususai," she said, still having a tone of embarrassing in her tone. "…that's for teasing me," she continued as she took a firmer grip on my clothes and finally released and took a grip on my hand to walk by my side when she finally recovered.

I squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to me as she twisted our hands together. The sky today day seems cleared and better than usual, I wonder what's in store for us…


	3. Chapter 2: A Nice Walk

Chapter 2: A Nice Walk

* * *

It's a fine weather today at the edge of Misaki Lake. The birds chirped on the tree branches, Misaki Lake that was Misaki City in the other world sparkled as it always is as a pool of existence. It was created involuntarily due to the role that Misaki City played during the creation of Xanadu.

Shana holding my hand and twisting our arms together, Rebecca playfully jumping around here and there, and Wilhelmina still cradling Justus in one hand. It was a scene long lost to all of us.

"Yuji?"

"Yes, Shana?" I replied, still like usual, taking note of the concern she started to have since meeting me.

"I was wondering," Shana said as she used her free hand to hold onto Alastor, the pendant she's wearing."What happened to The Snake of Festival after creating Xanadu?"

"Hmm… I was wondering when are you finally going to ask that," I said, looking onto her face. "Due to Xanadu's creation is the creation of the Creator God himself," I remarked,"he can reside in it and go anywhere he want, all in a split second. He could probably be behind or beside of us right now."

"So…" Shana said carefully, with a hint of reluctance in her voice. My guess is she was afraid of the outcoming answer I was going to give her for the question she was going to ask. "… will you age, Yuji, my love?"

Taken aback by her question and the words she used, I hid back a blush and tried to turn away, looking down on the floor. This is quite embarrassing, for her to use the phrase "my love" like this. I don't have a problem using it towards her, but if she's using that towards me…. well … th-that's a whole different story.

"Yuji-…" oh no, it was her turn to tease me, "what's wrong? Yuji? Are you blushing? Heheh~"

"Umm…" I replied, still blushing. "After The Spiral Organ gave me the amulet that restored my existence, he told me that I would not age due to the Midnight Lost Child that was placed inside me. Yeah, and the Creator God also said that-" I stopped abruptly.

"That?" Shana asked nervously, her eyes trained onto mine.

"Sorry, Shana, that's not something I should say because it's too dangerous for this world. I'm sorry," I looked down, felling guilty about not telling everything I know to my loved one. But, this is….

"Pfft-" Shana let out a giggle and stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes. "Didn't I tell you before? If you want to do something, I'll help you; and only if it's wrong then I'll stop you."

I held her hand and continued walking. We breathed in the fresh air that was never available in the world we once lived in. I reached out my hand to catch a piece of high-density power of existence floating by. Although this world bans the Crimson Denizens from devouring humans, there are still Denizens that are hungry for power of existence. So in order to counter this, every now and then a piece of Power of Existence will randomly float by for us to use.

"You want this, Shana?" I asked, as I held out my hand that had clasped that piece of Power of Existence.

"Sure," she smiled at me. She took out her hand to take it and absorbed the piece of Power of Existence completely. Due to the fact that her hand is still linked to mine, I can feel the power flowing along her veins and throughout her body. My guess is, the absorption of Power of Existence is quite pleasant, nice and comfortable, that's why the Denizens wanted to devour humans for it.

We walked in silence. I took another piece of solidified Power of Existence and threw it at the border of Misaki Lake. All Power of Existence in contact with the border will be automatically bounced back using the same force applied on it. Its nature of this made the journey over Misaki Lake a dangerous one, since no Power of Existence can flow through it, if you run out of Power of Existence and fall, you'll perish since the last speck of the power is used.

I played at it for a few times and finally left it alone.

* * *

"Shana! Where are you ~de arimasuka," Wilhelemina shouted over to us. Rebecca and her were standing on a crossway. One path lead to the forest while one lead to a bridge over the lake. "Which path should we take ~de arimasuka."

"Oh, sorry! " Shana shouted back as she pulled me closer and said, "Let's run."I nodded at her as she counted to three. In a few seconds we were in sight of Wilhelmina.

"Where should we go ~de arimasuka,"

"Directions needed," said Tiamat, which is sometimes quite useful due to its nature of summarizing everything.

"Just through a forest, and you'll see a plain. We'll have the picnic there," Shana said as a smile lit up on her face.

"You're sure about that ~de aimasuka," Wilhelmina commented, not really having faith in the place Shana chose.

"Safety first."

"I know, I just found that place a few days back, its safe!" Shana smiled even wider, "Wilhelmina, you and Rebecca can go there first, I'll catch up later!" I smiled too, I don't know why. But when she is happy, I'm bound to be happy. It's a long time since Shana was this happy, mainly after she's become a Flame Haze, according to Alastor …

"Let's go Yuji," Shana grinned at me, a mischievous look appearing on her face. She released her grip on my hand and shouted, "Who gets there first wins!" And she ran and laughed, throwing me down behind.

"H-Hey, wait! No fair!" I shouted playfully back to Shana and chased her, not wanting to ruin her fun.

We ran for quite a long time, laughing to each other as we passed by each other. It was something I hoped to do with Shana since our arrival and settling down at Xanadu together.

Finally, we arrived at Shana's so-called picnic place. It was surrounded by the think forest and at the same time facing Misaki Lake and had a clear view across it. I don't really remember this place when I created Xanadu, but this maybe is a projection of what a fellow Crimson Denizen's dream place would be…

"Ahh… I'm first! I win! " I shouted over to Shana and laid down on the grassy clearing. I immersed myself into nature and sat up. The breeze is so cooling and comforting, suddenly…


	4. Chapter 3: The Octopus-Like Thing

Chapter 3: The Octopus-Like "Thing"

"Yuji! Incoming!" I shouted at Yuji as I spread my arms wide open.

"What?!" before Yuji could even respond, I gave him a flying hug and we stumbled down onto the patch of grass, with me below him.

I looked up at Yuji. His gaze automatically touched mine. I was so busy staring at him that everything beside melted away. His nice gaze, his nice face, brought me thinking back about the time when we both were innocent and when he had caught me red-handed madly falling in love with him, although I knew that if I expressed my feelings and if Yuji didn't accept me, all would be over.

"My Yuji…" I mumbled, as I pulled him down closer to kiss me. Everything melted away as his lips touched mine. And in a few moments we were breaking the kiss, both of us gasping for air. Yuji flipped over to one side. I leaned onto him, wanting to feel him closer to me. Yuji put a hand around me and played my hair. We lain down on the grass behind us to enjoy the scenery and our time together.

I took in a deep breath, "Yuji, where are Wilhelmina and Rebecca?" I sprawled, still breathless, on the grass.

Yuji sat up and looked around. "I don't really kno- Err... Is that them? I think they are waving for us to go join them…" I followed his gaze to look up the slope. And sure enough, there they are, waving for us.

A smile and a mischievous grin appeared on his face, that smile only appeared after he came to Xanadu with me, "I don't think you have much strength left right, Shana?" He cradled me into upright position. First one to get there wins!" And he took off, leaving me behind him, well, again. I smiled and chased after him.

"Not if I get there first!" I shouted back at him, and I too, took off, taking larger strides at usual. Of course, I couldn't lose to him, not again after I lost to him during the last race and especially what he did before that made me so embarrassed that I blushed so much!

I ran past him and sneaked a kiss on his cheek. His face immediately glowed bright red as he rushed up to catch up with me, with me laughing at him.

Suddenly, I felt a pair or arms touching the back of my knees and my back. I yelped as my leg lifted off the floor. In a moment I was in the arms of Yuji, him carrying me bridal style. I flushed red and hit him.

"Idiot."

I took this opportunity to cradle myself in his arms and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Yuji put me down just before we reached there, so there's no point of embarrassing. We held hands as we continued walking up the slope.

* * *

The food were spread out in an orderly manner, just as requested by Wilhelmina. We were seated two by two, Wilhelmina and Rebecca on that side, and of course, Yuji and I on this side.

Wilhelmina had cooked shrimps and cabbage, probably an improved version from what she did last time. Since our image of her cooking was not so good, we hesitated a little when she took it out. But, I need to admit though, this definitely looked good.

"Volia! This is my dish!" Rebecca opened the cover of her container and grinned at us. "This dish has gone through my special test of trial and error, and has been proven to be safe!"

"Ahh!" I screamed and fled behind Yuji, taking cover from that 'thing 'Rebecca just took out. We eyed it suspiciously. This looked good, and I'm sure it would taste good but …. Why is it still wriggling?!

"What?" Rebecca asked us.

"Um… About that," Alastor said, "Are you sure it's safe to eat? It seems uncooked…" He trailed off.

"Of course it's safe to eat!" Rebecca cried out, probably somehow too loud, "What do you think the 108 unrestricted spells I spent on this is for?!"

"Eat it," she smirked, offering Yuji, with one of the 'octopus' stuck on a stick. He gulped his saliva and started to take it.

No! A voice in my mind cried out. No matter what happens, don't let him eat it! What happens if something bad happened to him?! He's one of the Gods in this world! Don't forget, he loves you, and you love him!

"No, I'll eat it," I said, and reached out to take the stick that she stuck the food on. I can't afford to let Yuji be the experimental 'white-mice' and let him suffer, if that's what's going to happen after he ate it.

I took the stick and closed my eyes to brace myself in case the taste was too bad. I stuck the stick into my mouth.

Wait! Where's the octopus-like stuff that I'm supposed to eating? I opened my eyes and saw Yuji, eating it. I let out some startled sweat. "No, no! Yuji! I'm supposed to be the one eating it! You IDIOT!" I punched him buried my face into him and sobbed, afraid that my mental voice was a warning, a prediction for the future.

"Sorry, Shana. I can't afford to let anything happen to you if something goes wrong," he said as he played with my hair like I can afford it if anything happened to him. "Idiot," I lightly punched him again.

"By the way," he continued, "that tasted quite good…."

Rebecca, shown her point proven, was swimming in her own mental world. "See? I told you it was tasty and safe to eat! Now, what's your food, Shana?"

"Melon-bread," I mumbled because my face was still half-squashed on Yuji.

"Just as expected, seriously," Rebecca face-palmed.

"When are we exactly going to start eating ~de arimasuka," said an impatient Wilhelmina. She seemed quite annoyed by the fact that the reaction we gave Rebecca was not the type that we gave her when she first cooked as a Flame Haze. I don't know, but I remembered the first time Wilhelmina asked assistance and tutoring from Chigusa-san, Yuji's mom…

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished typing this chapter! I actually had about 8 papers handwritten waiting for typing, but since my Year 9 exam is coming, I think I'll put this story as a hiatus. Well, for now. After that, a few flashbacks will come out, some from the original Shakugan series, some are not. Don't worry, anything I write will not alter the original story. Stay tuned and good luck for me on the exams!**

**p.s. tell me what you think about this chapter, cause I think it's quite boring.**

**Update (Aug 2): Maybe I'll be revamping the previous chapters' layout and and some stuff to it, don't worry, just a couple of descriptions and details that I missed out. It won't affect the story, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cabbage that Cheered me Up

Chapter 4: Cabbage That Cheered Me Up

#Flashback

As I continued my footsteps to the house of Yukari Hirai that I claimed over to look after Yuji, that ungrateful brat, I sighed, not really knowing if it's tired or just boredom, or both. As I opened the door to my residence, just after I said my usual "Ta-da-i-ma", a smell of something cooking somehow shocked me.

Is Wilhelmina cooking? Not often for her though, she just often heat things up or just finished the dinner with cup noodles…. What is she up to now?

"Please wait for a second," Wilhelmina said, a piece of an A5-sized paper in one hand and spatula in the other. "Dinner will be served in a moment, just after I work this out… ~de arimasu."

I gaped around the kitchen wall that was now full of paper sticking everywhere, each were written with the instructions on cooking. Beside it I saw one paper with math scribbles on it. I silently wished Wilhelmina did not do anything wrong…

"You're cooking?" I asked Wilhelmina, just to make sure of the magnificent view that lied in front of me.

"De arimasu~ " she hummed, totally immersed on her own cooking world.

I went into my room and tossed the bag to a side, and took off my clothes. Alastor took this as a cue to purify me and did the spell on me. Somehow I don't feel like going into the tub today…

I sighed as I got out of the room, dressed in a simple T-shirt and skirt combination as I thought of Yuji again.

He's got closer to Konoe, I thought, sometimes I feel lifeless, or something painful deep down in my heart when I see them both together, smiling. Although, I know that Yuji's sense of responsibility was very strong and that they were just friends, there's still something like a stick, stuck in my heart, and deep down I feel quite angry…

I wonder if I'm jealous…

I'm quite sure I looked gloomy when I went into the dining hall, and sat down on my usual chair.

"Dinner's ready ~de arimasu," said a smiling Wilhelmina, as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the opposite side of me. I guess she was just trying to cheer me up. I smiled a bit.

I looked suspiciously at the food Wilhelmina cooked, settled in a plate in front of me. It looked like cabbage, or is it lettuce? A few bamboo sticks pointed out from the cabbage and it looks like the whole thing was cooked in curry. Is it even edible?

"Go ahead, eat it. ~de arimasu," said a smiling Wilhelmina, passing a plate to me, with a piece of the cabbage on the plate. I took a knife and a fork to cut it into smaller pieces, and ate it.

I chewed. "How was it ~de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina asked eagerly, leaning in, hoping to get a positive response or a compliment from me.

"Erm…" I frowned, trying to get an accurate answer, "it's a bit bitter," I said frankly. "…but since Wilhelmina made it…" a smile in my tone, "…it would be tasty no matter what."

She smiled, for the first time in a long time.

"I'm glad you liked it ~de arimasu" Although she's quite emotionless on the face, you can see the sparkle in her eyes when she is happy. "Actually," Wilhelmina continued, "I want to use this to help cheer you up. Seeing you gloomy these days, I don't really feel nice about it. What's more…"

"?" I blinked at her.

"Yuji misses you during training…. ~de arimasu."

I jerked up hearing Yuji's name. He's missed me? I thought as I took another bite of the cabbage. Seems that it's my problem after all…

"Very well," I heard myself say, "I'll continue to go training. For Yuji…"

"For Yuji," I mumbled again.

Flashback#

* * *

Yahoo! Finally finished my exams! Which means I can update more one this story! Maybe once a week?

But… I thought this chapter would be a long and interesting one, and not a filler or a flashback… Aargh! Forgive me! Throws a tantrum and rolls on carpet in a hall*

Anyways, thank you HikarinoTegami-chan for Pm-ing me and giving me some mental support… To be honest, this chapter is somehow squeezed out by him(or her?) these few days. Heheh, I promise the next chapter will start to have stuff happening… (Hint: by Rebecca :P)

Bwahahaha…


End file.
